


Every Five Years

by PrinnPrick



Series: LeonCloud [5]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, Leon dominant, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Squall tops, Strifehart, mentions of alcoholic behavior (Laguna)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinnPrick/pseuds/PrinnPrick
Summary: Leon and Cloud grow up as childhood sweethearts.





	Every Five Years

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very long one-shot that I created several years ago with someone I no longer know now.
> 
> Everyone should know I have a LOT more than what you've seen or I ever will post, but not all of them are my ideas. The ones that are my ideas, that were discussed back in the day as being mine, etc are the ones I post.
> 
> Now, enjoy the cuteness~
> 
> (Oh, side-note: I wrote Squall/Leon. She wrote Cloud, so **this is not the way I would normally depict him**. I think he's too... Not Cloud.)  
> (Another side-note: I didn't edit this a whole lot. I always feel weird about editing others' work, even if the fic technically belongs to me.)

Leon sat in art class with a scowl. He would growl at anyone that came too close, especially Seifer. Leon wasn't that good of a drawer, and Seifer loved finding reasons to torture him. It was around noon and nap time had finished about half an hour ago. Yes, nap time. Leon was sitting in a kindergarten class with crayons scattered everywhere around him. The teacher even tried to look, but then jumped back when Leon snapped at her--making a low, dangerous noise.

Cloud jumped upon hearing Leon's growl. He sat right across from him, messing with his own set of crayons. He was making a bunch of swirls, not being much of an artist himself. He looked at him with startled blue eyes, tilting his head curiously. Leon seemed so emersed in his work, Cloud couldn't help but wonder what the brunet was drawing. "... Can I see?" Cloud asked quietly.

"No." Leon replied just as quietly. "Not 'till I'm done..." Leon picked up a yellow crayon and began to press down hard.

Cloud leaned over, blond hair falling over his eyes. He moved it away, still trying to peak. "Please?"

"No." Leon snapped, hugging the drawing to his chest so Cloud couldn't see. "Stop bein' so nosy... You're bein' as bad as Yuffie."

Tears pricked at Cloud's eyes, and he sniffled. "Y-you don't have ta be so m-mean..."

Leon looked apologetic suddenly. "I just want it to be special..."

Cloud wiped his eyes. "Okay... but promise I can see it when you're done?" He looked so hopeful.

Leon nodded, then began to color again.

Cloud waited, not really paying attention to his own paper. He kicked his feet while he sat, leaning over the table. He wasn't watching Leon's coloring, but Leon himself. The boy's brow was furrowed in concentration, and Cloud couldn't help but think he looked handsome like that. As Leon was never a _'cute little boy'_ , he was simply a _'handsome young man'._

Leon turned his eyes up toward Cloud, quirking a brow. "What are you doing?"

"..." Cloud blinked, blushing a little. He sat back. "Um... nothing..." he looked down at his own paper, making more swirls.

Leon looked back to his paper, setting the yellow down and picking up a brown crayon.

Selphie was happily passing out graham crackers for snack time, making everyone say 'Please' before she would give them snacks. Leon automatically said 'Please' in his gruff way before she even had to ask, making her smile and leave him two crackers. Everyone started saying please automatically after that.

Cloud only said something when Selphie asked if he wanted any. She left him his snack before moving off to the next table. He picked up his cracker, nibbling on it. He went back to watching Leon.

Leon gave Cloud his crackers anyway, sliding them over to him. He then returned to his drawing, grabbing a pink crayon next.

Cloud looked at the snacks, "Thanks.." he finished his first cracker, taking the one of the two offered. He began to try and guess what Leon may be drawing with a brown, yellow and pink crayon. A pig in mud? What would the yellow be? A pig, in mud, wearing a blond wig. That caused Cloud to giggle.

Leon looked up at Cloud again, giving him a strange look. "Why you laughin'?"

Cloud shook his head. "Nothin'... just thinking how silly my picture looks." He looked down at his swirls. The colors blended, making a pukey sort of mess.

"Why do you always just draw swirls?" Leon asked suddenly, returning to his own drawing. He put down the pink, grabbing black next.

"Cuz I cant draw.." Cloud swung his legs again. "'Cept stick people... but I'm not good at that either..."

"I can't draw either." Leon stated plainly. He grabbed the green--made a mark, then the purple--made a mark, and continued with that until he had used every color in the box.

Cloud tilted his head again, still watching curiously. He rocked in his chair. "Are you done now?"

"No." Leon stated simply, blowing on the paper.

"Oh..." Cloud leaned over, trying to peak one more time. He wanted just one hint.

Leon held it to his chest again. "No peeking." He flicked Cloud's nose.

"Aww..." Cloud sat back, pouting a little bit. He continued to watch, feeling very anxious.

Leon was suddenly folding his paper up after he was wiped it and blew it off. He stuffed it into his pocket.

"Ah!" Cloud blinked when it was suddenly shoved out of sight. "But I thought... I could look?"

"You can. I just don't want anyone else to see but you... so wait until we get out of school." Leon replied.

Cloud pouted, but nodded. So, he waited until the school day would end. It went by too slowly, though they only had a few more activities left. When the bell rang, Cloud could have jumped for joy. Grinning, he waited by the door for Leon as their teacher passed out their coats and backpacks.

Leon walked up to Cloud, then past him and down the hall. They always walked home together. A lot of the kids did, since it was a neighborhood school.

Cloud followed, walking by Leon's side. "So... it's after school...?" he said, trying to hold in his excitement.

Leon's cheek turned a dust pink, but he didn't respond.

Cloud watched Leon, wringing his hands. "... So... can... I see it now?"

Leon looked around for anyone... and then slowly pulled the picture out, shoving it into Cloud with his face bright red.

Cloud squeaked, but took the wrinkled picture in hand. He opened it up, smoothing it out. Stick people... one with brown hair and the other with blond hair. They were holding stick hands. Cloud blushed a soft pink, knowing exactly who the pair were. "It's beautiful..."

Leon blushed a little harder, not looking at Cloud. There were letters above the two all in multiple colors stating, _"Leon <3's Cloud"._

Cloud smiled, hugging the picture to his chest. He moved close to Leon's side, taking his hand. He stood on his toes, since Leon was a little taller, and kissed his cheek. "I love you, too, Leon."

Leon actually squeaked, yes--like a little mouse, when he was kissed. His lips twitched, obviously trying not to smile. He squeezed Cloud's hand and pulled them both forward. "...Wanna eat cookies at my house...?"

Cloud nodded enthusiastically, grinning wide. "Yes, please!"

Leon let a tiny smile escape, leading Cloud into a house just three doors down from the blond's. After cookies and games (and Leon's mother cooing at them) a nap was in order. They fell asleep inside a tight hug.

oo00oo00oo

Ten year old Cloud sat on the stairs of the porch of his house, a lollipop in his mouth. It was a hot summer day, so he was in his shorts and a sleeveless cotton vest, awaiting the arrival of his best friend since birth. Leon was going to show him something special today, and Cloud was more than excited.

Leon came riding up in his steel-cage buggy, coming to a screeching stop (that destroyed the front lawn) in front of Cloud. He patted the seat beside him, looking over at the blond.

Cloud dropped his lollipop, looking at the strange mobile contraption. He'd never seen it before. Well, he had heard Leon could drive, but seriously doubted it because he was so young. "... Is that safe?"

"Yep. Seat belts. Get in." Leon replied, patting the seat again. "I wanna show you something."

Cloud nodded, getting up. He left his fallen lollipop, getting into the seat. He snapped on the seatbelt. "Okay."

Leon tapped his fingers on the wheel a moment... just before leaning over to Cloud and blowing into his ear gently. Then quickly sitting up again, moving off of Cloud's lawn.

Cloud giggled, blushing brightly. Leon always did things that made him tingly. He gripped the edges of his seat when they started moving with squeak.

They zoomed down the road and into the wood behind the houses. It wasn't really the woods, since it was only about a quarter of a mile wide, and was about a mile long. No dangerous animals, besides snakes and spiders, were ever around. Leon was driving Cloud through the trees carefully, if not a bit too fast.

Cloud tried to relax, feeling a little carsick. The go-cart wasn't exactly smooth. He rubbed his stomach, suddenly wishing he didn't eat any candy this afternoon.

Leon drove around for a while longer, accidentally making the cart jump as it went over a large rock sticking out of the ground discretely. They didn't fall out or anything, though. It wasn't long after that that Leon finally stopped

Cloud look relieved once they stopped moving, letting out a long breath. He looked at Leon. "Where are we?"

"Look around." Leon said simply, pointing over Cloud to the bottom of the tiny ridge they sat on. Not even a foot below was a stream, cascading off a tiny water fall. A few dragon flies were fluttering around and the water, somehow, looked crystal clear. Lots of tiny pebbles underneath the water, which would reach a person's ankles. The stream was about a foot and a half wide.

Cloud gasped, looking around at the pretty scenery. He instantly lost the sick feeling in his stomach, marveling at the beauty of the trees, shimmering insects and the pretty falls. "Leon... its gorgeous..."

"I found it yesterday... Mom and dad were fighting over dad's alcohol abuse again, so I drove out of boredom and just... kind of ended up here. I memorized the way I came out."

"I love it..." Cloud murmured, giving Leon a loving smile. "Thanks for bringing me out here," he took Leon's hand, squeezing it warmly.

Leon squeezed it back, trying not to smile. His lip twitched. "I thought you'd like it."

Cloud smiled and leaned in to kiss Leon's cheek. It had become a common thing, since they were five years old--when Leon drew him a picture.

Leon turned to look at Cloud after his cheek was kissed, giving him an odd look... as if contemplating something.

Cloud's smile faltered, looking suddenly embarrassed. "Um..."

Leon undid his seat belt carefully, then moved to lean over Cloud... pressing his lips to the blond's. He had never once returned any of Cloud's cheek kisses, so this rather made up for it.

Cloud gasped when Leon suddenly kissed his lips. Blushing a brighter red, he pressed in slowly. He didn't know exactly how to kiss someone in this manner. He had seen his parents do it, and they would stay with their lips pressed for a long time... so, that's what he did.

Leon stayed still, not too sure what to do either... But it felt nice all the same. He finally pulled away after another few seconds, a tiny smack heard.

Cloud blinked slowly, looking at Leon with hazy eyes. "... That... That was... um..." he muttered, a little breathless.

Leon pressed in again, just because he wanted to. This time was just a peck. He forced himself to sit back and buckle up again.

Cloud giggled with each kiss received, kissing back. When Leon pulled back, the blond straightened up in his seat. He still held Leon's hand. "... I love you."

"...I love you, too." Leon said, not turning the engine back on just yet. When he finally did, almost an hour of comfortable silence later, he drove Cloud back to his house where Leon stayed the night. They passed out on the couch from candy and movies hours later.

oo00oo00oo

The front field was open to two practices that day. Fifteen year old Cloud was cleaning his clarinet on one side with the band, looking a little down. He cast some longing glances to the other end of the field where the Kendo classes were practicing in the open that day. Cloud couldn't really concentrate, absently shaking out the wrede. The rest of the clarinet group were already starting, and the blond slowly put his instrument back together. The maestro was going to be upset with him, but the depression swelling in his chest would drown out the yelling...

Leon was allowed a break, mostly so other people would have a chance to start whacking their swords around. He moved over to the bleachers, which stood between both groups, and sat on a seat as close to the band group as he was allowed. They even had restriction tape up to separate the bleachers. He watched Cloud from there, wondering why he looked so upset. A small breeze flew by, cooling his sweaty body and making his hair fly.

Cloud sighed. It had been so long since he and Leon had spent any time together. They both took different activities, different classes... slowly drifting apart. Now, if Cloud was lucky, he would see Leon once or twice a week. They both had different friends, different priorities. It saddened Cloud.

Leon watched Cloud from the short distance for the rest of that class time. The Kendo team had finished up first and Band was running late, but he continued to wait and watch. (He had, however, gone to the locker rooms to shower and change, so he sat in his school uniform to watch now.)

Cloud was just finishing up with his group, not putting up as much effort as he could have. The group dismissed, one of his bandmates clapping Cloud on the shoulder. They asked him if he wanted to go for pizza once they packed up. Cloud politely declined, and they left him as he packed up his music books and instrument.

Leon came jogging down the bleachers once he was certain they were done, walking toward the blond once he hit ground again. He stood beside him. "... You looked... really depressed."

"Hm?" Cloud looked up at Leon, putting on a weak smile. "Oh, I'm just really tired...  Long day. Really long day."

Leon gave Cloud a small smile, something the blond only ever saw. He bent down to help Cloud pack up, taking the blond's books himself. He offered his free hand to Cloud. "I'll walk you to class."

"It's after school, silly..." Cloud said, chuckling a little bit. He took Leon's hand, standing up from his chair. The band helper would be out to get the stands and lawn chairs they practiced on. "... Walk me home..?"

"Oh yeah... I knew that." Leon said, giving a cough. He stood up with Cloud. "Sure..."

Cloud gave Leon a small smile, before it faltered slightly. He held his clarinet by his side, walking alongside his friend. Their hands had fallen from each other's palms. That was another thing Cloud missed. They used to hold hand all the time.

Leon walked with Cloud back toward the school entrance, like they always did. He had only let Cloud go when the books he carried were starting to fall. Cloud always carried all of them with him because of how many locker thieves they had lately.

Even after classes, some students still lingered. Classes ended at two, but there were still clubs and special practices going on, so it was a little crowded. Cloud cleared his throat, trying to think of conversation. "... Um... So.. How's Kendo?"

Leon stopped on the side-walk, turning to Cloud. "It's fine... But..." He gently moved a hand across the blond's cheek. "What about you...?" Some guys from Kendo were passing dirty looks over at them. It was well known that the Kendo team didn't approve of how close Cloud and Leon were--many quoted as saying, _'We can't have gay guys on the team, it'd ruin our rep.'_

Cloud blushed, looking down at the floor. "Fine..." Band didn't care if anyone was gay or straight. 95.5% of them were all horny and sex crazy. "I mean... we're learning some new segments, and our final performance is in New York... so, I'm busier... and... stuff..." he coughed, trailing off awkwardly.

Leon looked concerned still. He knew when Cloud was lying to him. "What's really wrong? And no bullshit. You're a very lousy liar.."

"Ah," Cloud bit his lip, still looking at the floor. "I-It's nothing... really... I'm just..." He couldn't lie, not to Leon. Never. He looked at the other, tears pricking at his eyes. "... I miss you..."

Leon went wide-eye at the tears in Cloud's eyes. "Have I really been that distant lately...?" He asked softly. He cupped Cloud's cheeks, letting the books fall to the ground, and immediately leaned down to kiss him full on the mouth--eyes closed. Tons of people gasped, squealed or began to gossip... Leon didn't seem to hear them. He moves=d his hands away in order to hug the blond's waist, holding him close.

Cloud whimpered, dropping his clarinet to the floor. He wrapped his arms around Leon's neck, pressing himself closer. Warm tears fell from his eyes, falling on Leon's cheeks.

Leon broke the kiss seconds later, pressing their foreheads together. "I'm so sorry..." He murmured, then pressed in again--suckling on Cloud's bottom lip and tilting his head in to mesh their lips completely.

Cloud kissed back, shyly licking at Leon's lips. He moaned and sobbed gently as he clung to the other tightly. He missed Leon so much... this apology... meant everything.

Leon opened his lips, moving his tongue out to play with Cloud's--pulling the pink muscle into his mouth and sucking on it gently. He brought one hand from Cloud's waist in order to touch his face, then run into his hair. The other arm squeezed the blond in close, keeping him firmly against Leon's strong body.

Cloud let himself be held, clutching Leon's shirt for a moment, before running his hands through Leon's soft brunet locks. He moaned again as his tongue was sucked on. This was the first time they kissed in such a manner. It left him feeling weak and tingly, but in a good way.

Leon was certainly enjoying it. He let Cloud's tongue go, but continued to kiss him--sliding his tongue in again and wrapping it around Cloud's... wanting to taste every inch of his mouth. He hugged him completely again, lifting him right off the ground.

Cloud sighed, relaxing into their kiss. He touched his tongue to Leon's. Cloud squeaked as Leon picked him up, causing Cloud to wrap his legs around the other's waist.

Leon finally broke the kiss, looking up at Cloud. He gave another small smile, nipping his wet lip. "Feel better?"

Cloud sniffled, but he was smiling brightly. He kissed Leon's lips briefly. "So much better... I love you so much... more than anything..."

Leon's smile turned wider. "I love you, too... Don't ever cry again. I thought my heart was breaking..."

"I promise... " Cloud kissed him again. More tears fell, but they weren't of sadness, but of complete and utter joy. It would be a while until they would stop to walk home. Even then, Leon stayed over like old times, petting and kissing. They would be the talk of the school for weeks, but Cloud didn't care. He had Leon. And that's all that mattered.

oo00oo00oo

Leon was sitting at his desk at the age of 20, his arms sprawled out over what was his homework for three different subjects, two essays, a take-home test, three surveys, and a recipe that he had to break down into a 15 page health questionare all due in the next week and a half... and he was completely passed out over it all, some drool falling onto his rough draft.

Cloud walked through the hall towards his dorm room which he shared with his long time friend, Leon. He had a boxed dinner in a bag and two iced teas, which he picked up from the late night Buy-n-Go near the college. He knew Leon was probably working late again over one too many subjects. The man was an over acheiver. Cloud made sure to spread out his courses so he could have enough time to study. Upon opening the door, Cloud spotted his tired out boyfriend, sprawled over the desk. Shaking his head, the blond placed the bag on one of the beds, walking over to the desk. He shook his shoulder. "Hey..."

Leon gave a grumble, adjusting himself so that his arms were curled up around his face... still asleep.

Cloud smiled softly, leaning down and kissing the top of Leon's head. "Wake up." He shook Leon's shoulder a little more. "You'll hurt your back sleeping like that.”

"Umfarreahnsna..." Leon replied, shifting around again, then giving a snore.

Chuckling, Cloud reached under Leon's arms, tickling his armpits. "Up."

Leon jumped ("Ack!") and stumbled right out of his chair, landing in a mess on the ground. He blinked, looking up at the blond... black lines under his eyes. He smiled. "Oh, hey..." He sniffed the air, moving to sit up and look on the bed. "I thought I smelled food..."

Cloud helped Leon up, laughing. "Sorry." He got a good look at his boyfriend's face, frowning some. "You look like you've had better nights..."

Leon wrapped his arms tight around Cloud's waist and gave him a kiss. "That's because I have." He leaned into him, resting his chin on the blond's shoulder. "Mmnnrrr..." He tried to say ‘But not anymore', but he didn't have the energy for it.

"You need to sleep, Leon," Cloud murmured, holding him tight. "You're going to get gray hair and be crabby... you don't want to end up like Cid, do you?" that man taught mechanics. Cloud and Leon both took that class together. Cid was a crabby old man, for someone who was in their early thirties.

Leon chuckled, moving to stand up again. He kissed Cloud once more as he looked down at him. "He's also all alone. I have you around, so I can just take my crabbiness out on you... Like this." He suddenly latched his lips to Cloud's neck, sucking harshly on the skin.

Cloud squirmed, moaning softly. He laughed, it sort of tickled. "Leon, I'm being serious." He ran his hands up and down his boyfriend's pumped arms. The brunet had really filled out. It was hard to believe he had a small body around ten... "I'm worried about you."

"Mm..." Leon replied, letting go with a slick smack. He kissed the mark he left, a bruise already forming. "I know. Don't be... I've just been frustrated lately. It'll pass eventually..." He looked down at Cloud, gently cupping his cheeks and petting the male's cheek-bones with his thumbs. "I just have to survive for now."

Cloud leaned into Leon's touch, sighing softly. "Can't you just drop a few subjects? Or is cum lade really that important to you?"

"... Cum lade doesn't mean shit to me. I'm just trying to graduate early." Leon admitted. He chuckled. "If I graduate two years early, then you can just concentrate on school and I'll get a job. We can get an apartment and then you won't have to work part-time anymore, I can just pay for whatever."

"I don't want you to worry about me." Cloud kissed Leon's lips. "I want you to take it easy. Two years is more than enough time. My parents worry about my tuition... I only work for the necessities." Though even his parents money were so tight, sometimes he couldn't make payments in time. Leon knew this. "Don't over work yourself because of me."

Leon brought Cloud in close, hugging his waist tight and giving him another kiss. "I'm not over working. I'm just..." Leon gave a long, aggravated sigh. "I got a call from dad in rehab. It's been bothering me, is all..."

"Tell me," Cloud snuggled into Leon's chest. "I want to help you..."

Leon moved them both over to the bed, lying down in it first before pulling Cloud in with him. There was no point trying to work that night, he knew. Instead, he decided to snuggle up with his boyfriend under the covers. "It's just the same crap... You know all about it."

"Well, then let's talk," Cloud said as they got comfortable on their favorite bed. They never really took separate sides of the room. They shared everything, from tooth brushes to sometimes even underwear. "We promised each other if something was bothering us, we'd talk it out... you know, ever since that incident back in high school," when Leon gave Cloud his real first kiss. That was never looked back on as a bad memory; just a reminder of the promise they made so neither would feel hurt or neglected.

"What is there to say? He's a recovering alcoholic and drug addict..." Leon shrugged. "You've known all about it since before we were ten."

"It's bothering you. I want to know why." Cloud said softly. "I know it _bothers_ you... but why now?"

Leon shrugged again, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. Then again, he never was the one to express anything--as far as his problems went. But still... "... If I get near alcohol, shoot me."

Cloud blinked, sighing before kissing Leon's lips. "So, what brings this up...?"

"One of my essay topics is about the argument that our faults are hereditary," Leon began, scowling up at the ceiling. "Some things like cocaine addiction can only be found between parent and child, as if through genetics, if the child is brought into the world addicted to cocaine. Meaning, it isn't genetic at all... Or hereditary. But other things, like alcohol addiction... It's very likely for the offspring to pick it up. Yet again, it isn't something you're born with naturally, no matter how many drinkers in your family, but people are more likely to drink when brought up around it and have the same problems their parents did."

"So, you're worried you'll end up like your father..?" Cloud asked softly, petting Leon's cheek. "... I don't believe that. Just because your father excessively drank doesn't mean you will. It's the choices we make, you know that. You're strong enough to be your own person. And I don't just mean these muscles." Cloud squeezed Leon's arm playfully, trying to cheer his poor boyfriend up.

Leon chuckled, rolling them over so Leon was on top, looming over Cloud. He kissed him gently, then flopped down on him.

Cloud chuckled, petting Leon's strong back. "Tired now, love..?"

"...Not really... Not anymore." Leon replied, giving a sigh. Something semi-hard was pressing into Cloud's thigh. The brunette lifted up to look at his room mate/squeeze toy again, running a hand through his hair. 

Cloud squirmed, looking up at Leon's handsome face. He felt something poking at him. So he moved a little more, trying to get comfortable. "... Is there something in your pocket?"

Leon blinked, rolling off of Cloud. "Uh... yeah... A flashlight..."

"What are you doing with a flashlight?" Cloud chuckled, rolling to his side. He put his hand over where the hard thing was, touching it. He squeezed it. "... that's one squishy flashlight..."

Leon squirmed, moving Cloud's hand. He turned his face away, cheeks dust pink. "Don't... touch it. It's very... breakable."

Cloud gave Leon an amused look and blushed. "That's not a flashlight, is it...?"

Leon didn't say anything, just stared at the wall across from them.

Cloud bit his lip, crawling over Leon shyly. He kissed his lips, closing his eyes. It was a careful, chaste kiss. He pulled back slowly, looking at Leon with a gentle look. "... Leon..." he began. "... Do you think... we could... um... ever make love..?"

Leon blinked, a bit surprised to hear that. He put his arms back where they belonged, around Cloud's waist, before nodding his head. "I don't see why not..."

"Ohh... well..." Cloud snuggled into Leon's chest. "Do you want to... right now?"

"Bit unromantic, don't you think?" Leon replied, but flipped them over anyway. "... Then again... you know me."

Cloud squeaked when he was flipped. Which was strange. He hadn't made a noise like that since high school. He smiled at Leon softly. "Anything you do is romantic to me..."

Leon smirked and chuckled, laying against Cloud firmly. "..." It did feel a bit fast... then again, they had been waiting for years, right?

Cloud squirmed, bringing his hands to Leon's hair. He ran his fingers through it. "I love you..."

Leon pressed their lips together, gripping the blond's hips. He whispered a soft: "I love you, too..." before slowly grinding their clothed cocks together and kissing him again.

Cloud kissed back, moaning softly as Leon rubbed their bodies together. He ran his hands down Leon's back, drawing his shirt up. He touched the soft skin of his lover's back.

Leon groaned hotly, momentarily sitting up between Cloud's legs to toss his shirt off... then grab the hem of Cloud's top and pull it up as well. He leaned down as soon as he saw skin, kissing up the blond's stomach.

Cloud squirmed, gasping when Leon's lips touched his skin. They had made out like this before, yet the blond could never get used to the sensations, especially since his senses were heightened a hundred times more than normal. "Leon..."

Leon kept kissing, right along Cloud's bare chest, between his breasts, then right onto his lips with a tongue delving smooch.

Cloud kissed back, sliding their tongues together. He arched into Leon's body, moaning as their skin made contact.

Leon slid his hands down Cloud's slides, petting his waist and squeezing his sides.... Eventually his hands made it to the hem of Cloud's pants, undoing the front almost teasingly slow.

Cloud watched Leon's hands work with hazy eyes, writhing a little. "... Faster... please..." the way they were moving was so agonizing. Perfect, so wonderful, but so painfully slow. Cloud was nervous, and he didnt want to rush, but at the same time he just wanted it all to happen.

Leon smirked again, pecking Cloud's lips. "Alright..." His hands moved to quickly undo Cloud's pants, pulling them off of the blond's legs, then off the bed. He then sat up on his knees to undo his own pants.

Cloud shivered once his pants were taken off. He didnt wear any underwear that day. His half hard cock seemed to quiver in the cold. He watched Leon, a bright blush on his cheeks as the other undressed.

Leon looked down at Cloud, taking his time to eye the blond as he pulled his bottoms down. He had worn boxers that day, but they easily slid down with his pants. "You're beautiful..."

Cloud's entire body flushed upon hearing that. He looked at Leon's toned body. Ever since Kendo back in high school, the man had taken excellent care of his body. He looked... "... So perfect..." Cloud whispered, reaching up to touch Leon's face.

Leon tossed his pants aside, once again pressing their cocks together as he kissed Cloud. He rubbed them gently, his broad hands moving to grip Clouds chest along his ribs... right where he knew Cloud was ticklish. His fingers began to wriggle on the sensitive skin, Leon breaking the kiss to say: "Just a little revenge."

Cloud giggled- yes, giggled. He hadnt done that since high school, either. He squirmed undeneath Leon's tickling fingers. He moaned as their bare cocks touched. He arched into Leon's body once again. "Nnn..."

Leon stopped tickling Cloud in order to grab Cloud's cock with one hand, using the other arm for balance. He nipped on Cloud's lips, forcing his tongue into the other's mouth.

Cloud gasped when his cock was grasped, causing him to buck once. He hadnt been touched like that, not by another person any way. Leon's hand was hot against his cool flesh. Cloud suckled on Leon's probing tongue, welcoming the muscle by licking it in turn.

Leon stroked Cloud swiftly. His other hand moved to open the bedside table where it searched around until he pull out a bottle of lotion they kept. He slicked himself with it until his cock was nice and slippery, before rubbing against Cloud's entrance. 

Cloud moaned as Leon's own cock brushed against his virgin hole. He pushed back shyly against the moist tip.

Leon squeezed Cloud's member tight, sucking the blond's tongue into his mouth and sucking on it gently... all before slowly pushing his head past Cloud's tight ass rings.

Cloud winced as Leon pushed in the head of his cock. He kept kissing Leon, concentrating on the pressure on his own cock to distract himself from the sting of Leon's entry.

Leon kept squeezing, massaging, and jerking Cloud's cock--moving even faster on it to help distract him. He pushed his cock in further until he was half-way in.

Cloud bucked into Leon's hand, breaking their kiss to breathe. He cried out with pleasure from a particularly hard tug and pain as he felt his muscles rip. He spread his legs wider none the less and forced his anal muscles to relax. He wanted Leon all the way inside him. "Deeper... please..."

Leon nodded, letting go of Cloud's cock in order to grip his hips. He took only another moment to adjust before slamming himself inside all the way to his hilt.

"Ahh...!" Cloud threw his head back against the pillows, back arching off the bed. Tears pricked at his eyes from the pain of being penetrated. He clenched his muscles tightly, breathing heavily.

Leon groaned deeply as his cock was squeezed on, panting hard against Cloud's lips. He quickly kissed his lover's tears away, pecking his eyes, nose, and lips to try and calm him down.

Cloud relaxed after a moment, putting his arms around Leon's strong shoulders. He kissed Leon's lips, blue eyes half open. It took a little while before Cloud felt numb enough. He wriggled against Leon. The feeling of having something inside him felt so strange, but good. "... I'm ready..."

Leon nodded, kissing cloud back. He stared down into his boyfriend's eyes as he began a slow, steady rhythm of thrusting.

Cloud moaned softly, running his hands through Leon's hair. He let out a long breath, licking his wet lips after another shared kiss.

Leon began moving a little faster, nipping the other's lips. "I love you, Cloud..."

"I love you, too..." Cloud panted softly, closing his eyes. He gently thrust back to meet Leon's hips, moaning as the other male's cock touched something deep inside. "Ahh..."

"There...?" Leon breathed, slamming his cock on the same spot again.

"Y-yes..!" Cloud gasped, pushing back a little harder. "Right there...!"

Leon pushed Cloud's legs back further, thrusting hard and fast onto the same spot--over and over again.

Cloud clutched the sheets, moaning loudly as Leon slammed into the one spot again and again. "Faster... please... I feel something..." he gasped as warmth pooled in the pit of his stomach.

Leon did as was commanded, gripping Cloud's hips tight enough to leave bruises as he pounded his lover's insides furiously. He could feel his own release begin to build- making his body sweat and his energy turn animalistic.

Cloud cried out in complete ecstacy, submiting to Leon's powerful thrusts completely. "Leon... ah ah...! I'm.. I'm cumming...!"

Leon fucked Cloud hard until he finally came with a low growl, filling the blond's insides with hot semen.

Cloud finally released upon feeling Leon's hot fluids fill his bowels. His entire body felt so tingly and light, body soaked in sweat and fresh semen. "Leon... oh Leon..."

Leon kissed Cloud over every inch of his face, closing his eyes and giving a sigh as he came back to the blond's lips. He could feel his semen seeping out of Cloud's ass and onto his thighs... could feel Cloud's own cum make both their bodies that much stickier as he laid into his lover.

Cloud panted, bringing his arms around Leon and accepting every kiss. He smiled softly, running his fingers through Leon's sweaty hair. "I love you so much... I'm so happy I grew up with you... and that we're together like this.."

"Me. too..." Leon replied quietly, rolling them over carefully (causing his flaccid cock to fall out of Cloud) in order to let Cloud lay on top. "Though... You could improve your kissing." He laughed, smiling up at Cloud, indicating he was kidding.

Cloud pretended to pout, tugging Leon's hair playfully. He smiled then, kissing Leon's forehead. "... You know... you look so much better now, especially when you smile."

"Do you know how close I was to never smiling, ever...? So many times I just wanted to bash my head into something..." Leon kissed Cloud's chin. "I think I'd die without you..." He then smirked. "Now every time I'm stressed out, I can just jump your pants."

Cloud blushed, but laughed none the less. "I wouldn't mind you taking out your frustrations on me.." he kissed Leon's nose.

Leon kissed Cloud's lips. "But for now... I think I could use some sleep..."

"You should..." Cloud felt very sleepy himself. "Good night, love.."

Leon held Cloud close, closing his eyes. He didn't mind that the lamp was still on, already falling asleep with his lover in his arms.

oo00oo00oo

Cloud looked out the window as they drove down the street of their new small neighborhood. It was a pretty place. White houses with spanish rooves, no bigger than two stories, with gated yards. The perfect little houses. Cloud looked over at his life partner (he was driving), Leon, and smiled. "This is exciting, isnt it?"

"... Why couldn't I drive?" Leon said with a scowl out the window. He was leaning his elbow into the car door, his cheek pressed into his fingers. He had every right, almost, to be so disgruntled. Cloud had chosen the neighborhood and house (though, admittedly, he did a good job) without Leon, bought the new-used car they drove in (another good job, but that wasn't the point) without Leon, and even decided all the things they would keep and what would go without Leon (okay, so he was a huge pack rat... still!). He sighed heavily.

"Because, you promised I could drive this time." Cloud said with a small smile. "You drove me everywhere for the passed fifteen years of my life, and I wanted my turn."

Leon huffed, laying back. "... Can't believe you got rid of my Pocket Ranger..."

"You're twenty-five, _Squall_." Cloud said playfully, stressing Leon's actual first name. "What were you going to do with it? Play with it inbetween office break hours?"

Leon twitched. "Don't call me Squall..." He then turned to look at Cloud. "It had sentimental value."

"It was old, and there was gum crusting in the edges..." Cloud said, looking at him with a pout. "We've been over this. I tossed out all my old toys, and you promised you would do the same once we moved out of the apartment."

Leon huffed again, letting his head fall against the window. "It wasn't a toy, since I never played with it..."

Cloud just sighed, looking back towards the road. "Here it is," he said, turning into the first street. They were in the first turning corner. "124455, Smith Drive..." He pulled up into the driveway, turning off the ignition. He sat back in his seat, turning and giving Leon a grin. "... Our own house."

Leon wasn't looking at it. He was staring at Cloud, with a rather creepy grin on his face. "You know what I just realized?"

Cloud blinked, suddenly sitting back in his chair. That look scared him. Just a little bit. "Um... what?"

Leon unbuckled his and Cloud's seat belt, then moved in to kiss him, licking his lips. "I just realized that this is our first car and we haven't even... fooled around in it yet. All we've ever driven on were go-carts, dirt bikes, and motorcycles... which are unsafe for such things as..." Leon's voice drifted off as he began to kiss down Cloud's neck, one of his hands suddenly squeezing Cloud though his pants.

Cloud gasped as he was suddenly being fondled in their brand new, no sign of semen or other humanly fluids, Eclipse. "... Leon.." He moaned softly as he was squeezed. "We... we should unpack the car..."

"Later..." Leon whispered, quickly undoing his lover's pant zipper.

"Leon, wait..." Cloud placed his hands on Leon's shoulders. He was afraid someone might see. These windows werent exactly tinted.

Leon wasn't listening. He just pulled Cloud's cock out, then wrapped his lips around it--engulfing it down his throat immediately.

Cloud futily tried to push Leon away, moaning softly. "Stop... someone... Will see us.."

Leon suckled hard on Cloud's cock, swallowing it deep into his throat. He began to bob his head slowly, groaning across the flesh.

"Leon... please.." Cloud whimpered. He couldnt help but buck into Leon's hot mouth.

Leon hummed, moving off of Cloud's dick to lick the head wetly, then swallow it again.

Cloud knew Leon wasnt going to stop, so he just closed his eyes. He thrust his hips into Leon's mouth slowly. "Just.. hurry and make me cum.."

Leon decided to give Cloud his wish, diving down on him roughly.

"Ahh..!" that was enough to make Cloud cum hard down Leon's throat. The blond male moaned softly, panting heavily. "Leon... that was... ohh.."

Leon swallowed it all up, licking around his lover's dick to make sure he gathered all the cum. He finally lifted up, re-dressing Cloud as he chuckled, giving Cloud's cheek a kiss.

Cloud only pouted, turning to give Leon a sharp little nibble on the lips. "Don't do it again..." his face was so red. "Only in private... in the house... on the bed.."

Leon kissed him back. "And on the couch, and on the tables, and on the floor, and in the bathroom, and on every stable wall..."

Cloud blushed a brighter red. He sighed. Ever since their first night, they had made love on every and any available surface. He smiled. "As long... as it's in private." He kissed Leon's lips tenderly. "Now we need to unpack, love." Cloud zipped himself back up, opening the door and stepping out shakily, only to find two children rolling around on the neighboring yard laughing.

There was a little brunette boy who turned as they opened the car door--moving to stand up and rub his nose. "Hi!" He waved a shy hand.

Leon was moving towards the back, ignoring the kids for now. He opened the trunk, making sure to grab the heaviest stuff himself.

Cloud's face was still a little pink. "Hello there..."

The one with silver hair got up, dusting off his shorts. He frowned at Cloud, moving to give the little brunet boy a hug as if to say 'mine'.

"My name is Sora, and this is my Riku!" He always introduced him like that. "He's my sweety heart!" He gave a light blush.

Leon walked passed Cloud with a large box over his shoulder. 

'Aww..' Cloud knelt down so he was their level. "That's wonderful. So where do you live?"

Riku pointed to the house that was just across the street. "Sora's house." He snuggled little Sora. "I live in that house." then he pointed to the one right next to it.

Leon looked at them, smirking. "Are you two inlove?" he decided to ask, making Sora squeak, grin like a loon, then turn to hide his red face in Riku's shoulder.

Riku gave Leon a defiant little glare. "Yea. Wassit to ya?" He gave Sora a little squeeze.

Cloud chuckled. "Well... you remind me of a certain someone I know.." he looked over at Leon, giving him a knowing smile.

Leon whistled, passing them all by and moving toward the house. Sora turned to look back at them again, blinking his big blue eyes. "Who?"

"That big scary softy walking towards the door." Cloud said, getting up. "It was nice meeting you two. But we need to unpack. Tell your parents the new neighbors said hello, okay?"

Sora nodded, turning back to Riku. "Can we go back to your house for cookies, pleeeaaasseee?"

"Okay." Riku nodded. He took Sora by the hand, leading him towards his house. He had a small smile on his lips.

"They are so cute..." Cloud commented, taking a small box from the back seat containing some clothing. He carried it into the house, walking down the entrance hall to pile it with the boxes Leon had set in the living room.

Leon was walking out to get more stuff out of the car when he met Cloud, taking his box and setting it down. He moved forward, giving Cloud's lips a kiss. "I'd laugh if I found out he gave the little brown haired one a love letter or something... What were they, five?"

"They looked to be five." Cloud kissed Leon back, smiling slightly. "They remind me of us... when we were little..."

Leon licked and nipped Cloud's lips. "Didn't our relationship start at five...?" He sighed. "Too bad you don't still have that picture."

"I do still have it." Cloud said, smiling. "I framed it. Its been sitting on our bedside for several years... you didnt notice when we packed the frames?"

Leon blinked. "Uh... sure... Yeah, I remember now." he turned away from Cloud with a cough.

Cloud crossed his arms, pouting a little. "Leon..."

Leon turned back. "I guess I just got so used to it being right in front of my face, I stopped noticing it..."

Cloud smiled again, moving to give Leon a hug. "It's okay... I'll never throw that away. If anything, that's the only thing we do own with _real_ sentimental value."

Leon grumbled something, then hugged Cloud in tight- kissing his head. "I, um... I actually made something before we left the apartment. Just a small, last minute thing..."

"Oh?" Cloud looked up at him, kissing his chin. "What did you make?"

"I'll show you later." Leon said simply, moving away from Cloud to get the last few boxes.

"Are you going make me wait forever again?" Cloud mock-pouted, trying to keep from smiling too much. He loved Leon's little surprises. He moved to open some of the boxes to find the china.

Leon came back inside, carrying large boxes at once. How the man could even see around them was a mystery.

"Are you okay?" Cloud asked, carrying a set of plates to the kitchen. It was connected to the open living room.

"Yep." Leon replied, ducking down so the boxes wouldn't hit the door arch-way. His muscles were straining a bit, but they could handle heavier. He set them down, then closed the front door and locked it. "The trunk is closed and the car locked. We just need to empty the boxes..."

"Okay." Cloud was already sorting the china out, placing the glass and plastic cups in seperate stacks or at least in a different group from one another. "The furniture arrives tomorrow morning."

Leon nodded, walking over to the kitchen slowly where Cloud stood. He pulled something out from his back pocket, placing it on the counter beside the blond and giving Cloud's neck a warm kiss... before walking away, a dust pink that hadn't been there since he was ten showing up on his cheeks. He decided to busy himself with the boxes.

Cloud blinked, looking down at the little piece of paper on the counter. He picked it up, reading the old english letters. "... Oh Leon..." The letter said _‘I can’t draw, but will you marry me anyway?’_ Tears pricked at his eyes, and he wiped them quickly. "... Of course..."

Leon was humming in the other room, so he hadn't heard what Cloud had said. He was pulling out some of their clothes, not bothering to separate them. He wasn't sure whose was whose anymore anyway.

Cloud went to the next room, paper clutched close to his chest. He practically ran to the other man, catching him around the waist. He hugged Leon tightly. "Yes..."

Leon stumbled back a foot, hugging Cloud tightly back... wide-eyed. "Wha-What...?"

"Yes." Cloud looked up at Leon, smiling wide. He sniffled, tears falling down his cheeks. He was just so happy. "Yes, I'll marry you!"

Leon's lips twitched, trying not to seem too excited. He meshed their lips together, kissing him firmly, passionately... sliding their lips together until he was forced to pull back for air. He looked down at Cloud, cupping his cheeks and smiling softly. "I can't believe I almost thought you'd say no..."

"Twenty five years Leon.." Cloud kissed back just as eagerly, feeling breathless when Leon pulled back. "Twenty five years... and I have never said no to you once... what makes you think I'll start now?" he smiled warmly.

"Just... nervous I guess..." Leon admitted, kissing all over Cloud's face. Something suddenly slipped onto Cloud's ring finger,a white gold band. Leon had the same ring on his own ring finger.

Cloud looked down at the ring, feeling his chest warm up. He hugged Leon tightly around the waist, kissing his lips sweetly. "... I love you so much... you don't need to be nervous. I've wanted to marry you since the day we met.."

Leon chuckled. "Cloud, we met in pre-school... I doubt you even knew how to spell your name, much less think of marriage." He hugged the blond tight. 

"I wouldn't leave your side for anything." Cloud said softly. "Now... and forever."

**Author's Note:**

> Because it may seem otherwise with my other LeonCloud fic ("Not Quite Broken"), I am not in any way against Laguna. I actually liked him a whole bunch. X3 Horizontals, what a weenie~
> 
> Toward the end, if Leon did not know Cloud as well as he does he would have stopped. If he had, Cloud would have been disappointed. This doesn't mean you shouldn't stop in real life if someone is not giving consent, though, whether you know them or not! 
> 
> Leon also didn't care that much about the dumb toy. He just wanted to be an ass xDDD
> 
> No, the children did NOT see what they were up to!!!


End file.
